


Determined

by TRship16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, GTA, Gay Derek Hale, M/M, basically everyone is a gamer, derek is also lowkey a gamer, scott has hot older friends, stiles is a gamer, tahlia hales a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRship16/pseuds/TRship16
Summary: Stiles has made it his mission to get in Derek Hales pants before the week ends, there's just a few obstacles.





	1. Chapter 1

He was the boy next-door, well not literally seeing as he lived in the middle of the woods but the woods were only a short walk from my house so I would consider us neighbors,  
he lived with his mum and two sisters, I’m not sure what happened to his dad, probably just marital issues but he must have been good looking cause oh my lord Derek Hale is undoubtedly the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life, although let’s be honest his whole family was attractive, I even had a crush on his sister in elementary school but now I have opened up my sexuality I can admire the utter beauty that is Derek hale, ugh even his name is hot. 

He lived pretty close to my house and I had met him a few times before cause somehow my best friend Scott is also friends with the older hunk next door,   
no idea how that happened, but I am grateful cause he’s the one who introduced me.

We’d hung out at his legit mansion! A few times before always just because we were bored and thought why not, yah know play video games and whatever, but somehow this was different,  
me and Scott were walking around the woods like the teenage boys we were and saw that his car was in the driveway, so we thought why not? Well actually Scott probably thought that but I may have been planning this ever since I saw the god! at the grocery store ughhhhh, shit anyway so we went knocked on his door and he answered, confused obviously and with his signature sourwolf look on his face, we asked if he wanted to play some video games like old times and he said ok, and that’s when I knew I needed this man right now. 

My dad was on some murder case, had been for a few days and surprisingly I don’t think it was supernatural just some psychopath running round town, so dad hadn’t been home in a couple of days and he said it would still be a few days more which I was not complaining about at all, the only thing he wanted was to know that I was staying out of trouble which technically I was unless you consider drooling over Derek hale trouble.

It reached around 6 or 7 when Scott said he had to get home but by then there was no way I was leaving without Derek noticing me as more that a 16 year old gamer boy so I gave a farewell to Scott and stayed for a few more games of gta, eventually it hit about 9 and recon I had this guy wrapped around my pinkie.

I was using all my moves I had learned from Danny, aka, touching, flirting and of course I had to use my final move, the sleep over, I had practically insisted and he was somewhat reluctant something about his mum and sisters but I was determined and he eventually agreed, it was perfect,

I was totally getting laid tonight in till shit hit the fan, Derek , although in his 20s was still very respectful of his mother (which was hot) and was called out of his room, I snooped around a little bit and I might of found some lube hidden away ahhhh I’m so getting some, but then Derek came back and said his mum didn’t think it was a very good time for me to be sleeping over, total fucking cock block!!, I left, but don’t worry I’m am determined to get Derek Hale.


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a story about what happened with me and this guy i liked but mine just didn't turn out this great so your welcome :(

I told Scott I liked Derek, I know wtf why would I do that but I just had no idea what else to do! we had hung out two more times this week, sadly both just gaming and neither ending in a sleepover, aka, some lovin, I mean I get it if he’s just a gentleman or whatever but I know for a fact he’s gay and he must know I like him seeing as I’ve been legitimately throwing myself at him every chance I get so why doesn’t he like me back?, I didn’t know, so I had to confide in someone so I put my ultimate wing man up to the task, find out if Derek hale is into me.

so I now don’t really know how to feel, Derek's answer to if he liked me was, to put it bluntly, I’m down to fuck just not a relationship, and oh did that hurt, like I know I’ve been saying that’s what I wanted and at first it was but now I started to really like him and to know I meant nothing to him, well that hit hard, so fuck him, I’m done, D.O.N.E, done, or so I thought but Scott had other ideas.

I told Scott I didn’t want to see him but he insisted for his sake, that he was lonely and bored, bored my ass, but I agreed and we went to Derek’s house, but things were a bit different, we went out for dinner, not fancy or anything just a nice diner, and what was once totally awkward between me and Derek was now fun and friendly and not gonna lie a little bit flirty.

When we got back to Derek’s place, Scott the good friend he is insisted we all had a sleepover, but secretly he had a plan.  
It was like 10 at night and we convinced Derek to tell his mum only Scott was staying seeing as she for some reason had a problem with me before, anyway Scott put his plan in action, he Faked sick, genius, so Scott left me and Derek alone, together, in his beautiful double bed and I’m not gonna lie I was a little anxious, I didn’t want to let him use me just for sex then never talk to me again but surprisingly something else happened.

We cuddled, and oh was it even better than sex I swear, with his strong arms wrapped around me ughh I could of stayed there forever, and we almost did, in till his mum found us, shirtless In each other’s arms, not gonna lie I could see where she was coming from, but the way she reacted was the strange part, she congratulated Derek on finally telling me and that she was happy it worked out even though she thought I was too young, now to say I was confused was an understatement.

Mate, that’s what he called it, he said it’s a werewolf thing, basically soulmates, and I could not of been happier, and that’s leads to now with me, Derek and our two young pups, telling them the story of how we met, well the pg version anyway, to show them the amazing results of determination.


End file.
